


Don't Say You Love Me

by DamN9297



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, jigyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamN9297/pseuds/DamN9297
Summary: Hey everyone, this is my first time writing JiCheol or same sex couple for that matters and this is my first time posting in ao3. But I'm into JiCheol recently and this plot just kept floating around inside my head for the past few weeks, so I finally decided to write them down. I hope that you guys can give it a chance. Oh...and just a heads up, english is not my first language, so there may be grammar errors here and there.Feel free to comment and subscribe. I do hope you guys will like it. So enjoy.....





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first time writing JiCheol or same sex couple for that matters and this is my first time posting in ao3. But I'm into JiCheol recently and this plot just kept floating around inside my head for the past few weeks, so I finally decided to write them down. I hope that you guys can give it a chance. Oh...and just a heads up, english is not my first language, so there may be grammar errors here and there.  
> Feel free to comment and subscribe. I do hope you guys will like it. So enjoy.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His twin....

**Prologue**  
  
A pair of dark brown eyes that used to be filled with fire and strength were now lifeless as they opened wide to stare blankly up at the ceiling of the musty bathroom while his whole form lied unmoving in the bathtub filled with water that had been stained red. One arm could be seen hanging off of the edge of the tub as small droplets of blood continued to seep out of the angry cut adorned on the inside of the boy’s wrist and dripped down onto the white tiled bathroom floor like a leaking faucet, joining the rest that had pooled near the tub.

A young man, dressed in expensive designer brands from top to bottom, stood just a few feet away from the bathtub. The man’s presence, though still young and barely reaching 20, exuded confidence, charisma, power and more importantly danger. He had his eyes fixed on the dead boy’s face that mirrored his own but at the same time different. The boy’s face was always more youthful when compared to his own since his had been hardened by the environment he was raised in.

  
He took in once more the sight in front of him, eyes roamed from the boy’s sunken face to his alarmingly slender neck then down to his sickly pale and naked body. His eyes twitched at the ribs that were clearly sticking out from his chest but he quickly moved on to the boy’s limbs that were only skin and bones - they were clear evidences of how much the dead boy had been struggling to survive this world. Slowly, his eyes moved back to stare at the dead boys’ face once more.

  
The young man who still stood unmoving in the bathroom, barely showed any expression on his face - an unfortunate side effect of living the way he was still living - but his eyes conveyed his true swirling emotions that was storming inside of him. He was evidently shaken by this event. He still found it hard to believe seeing what he was seeing at that very moment. The letter that was addressed to him felt like lead in his hand as he grasped onto it tightly until his knuckles had turned white.

  
He could feel his heart tightened painfully and at the same time it was pulled in many different directions, confused just as his own brain was as to how to react to the situation presented in front of him or just how and which emotion he should embrace or push down to the very depth of his core. He felt wired and all over the place but at the same time he felt like he was frozen in time. It was a first for him in a very long time to feel so lost and not knowing what to do.

  
The sound of the front door slammed open against a wall pulled the young man from his own thoughts and raging emotions. Soon after, rushed and frantic footsteps could be heard crossing the small distance from the entrance towards the only bedroom in the apartment as the newcomer started to call out the owner of the place worriedly. But unfortunately he was just a little too late.

  
The young man took that as his queue to make himself disappear from the scene so he slipped through the open window and stepped onto the fire escape but only to blend himself into the shadows. It was only seconds later when the newcomer with messy ash brown hair barged into the bathroom and eyes wild.  
The newcomer stopped short though when he saw the person he had been looking for lying dead in the bathtub, a shocked gasp escaped his mouth. It took him a moment to get over his shock and when he did, he took careful and wary steps towards the bathtub.

  
“Ji-Ji Woo?” He could hear the tremble in the newcomer’s voice as he called out the dead boy’s name.

  
“Ji Woo……..Oh my God!! No!!!”

  
The brown haired man then suddenly leaped towards the bathtub, almost slipping on the wet floor. He kneeled on the bathroom floor beside the tub and reached out his shaky hand towards the boy’s neck, most likely to check for any sign of life. He desperately did it for a few times but everyone knew the boy was already gone.

  
“No! NO! God no! Ji Woo….Ji Woo what did you do? Ji Woo! Oh my god!” The man wailed the name of the dead boy over and over again as he tried to pull his body out of the tub but failed to do so. Instead he just clutched his head against his chest and cried out his name sorrowfully.

  
His cries were too hard to bear so the young man outside the window who had been watching the whole scene unfold all this time turned away from the painful sight in front of him and looked down the street below him. There were so many people still out at this time of night as they busily moved about in their life unaware of the tragedy that had happened just a few feet away from them.

  
He clenched the letter in his hand tightly once more as he looked up to the night sky that was eerily serene. The moon was full and shining down brightly over the city. The sky was clear and stars could be seen spread out and twinkling across the night sky. It was a very beautiful night but it felt more like an illusion to him. It was a contrast to what was going on inside him because his reality was that he had just lost one person that mattered the most to him. He had just lost his one and only reason and will to live.

  
~ * ~ * ~

  
“Young master.” A deep familiar voice cut through the cold midnight air as a lone tall and well-built figure emerged from the shadows showing himself to the young man who had been walking down the empty and dimly lit alleyway.

  
The new presence bowed his head respectfully to the one whom he called his young master.

  
The young master himself was not surprised at all seeing the man had followed him all the way to this place. It was after all his job to follow the young master around and make sure he was safe but it did not mean that he would make the job easier for the man.

  
The young master did not even try to acknowledge his presence as he continued his path down the dark and dingy alleyway. But his path was soon obstructed by his annoyingly tall personal guard and butler, stopping him from moving any further.

  
“Young master, we should go back now.” The man said while he still had his head bowed.

  
“Move.” The young master ordered through gritted teeth. His eyes darkened threateningly as he glared up at the taller male daring him to defy his command.

  
“It is not safe for you to be exposed like this, young master.” The taller male tried to reason with him but he of course was not having any of it. This after all involved someone that he held dear in his frozen heart.

  
“I said move.” He snarled. His tone dangerously low - a clear warning that he would not let anyone stop him even if it meant blood would shed, not even if it was his one and only trusted confidant.

  
The taller male knew and understood the look on his young master’s face very well having been at his side ever since they were both very young. He also knew that it would mean no good things would happen and even if he wanted to stop the young master, he knew that there was no way he could. The young master was a hard-headed man, stubborn to the very core, cultivated by the environment he was raised in but also a trait he inherited from his own father.

  
With a heavy heart, the taller man turned his body sideways to give way to the young master so that he could continue to wherever he was heading.

  
Just when the young master was about to reach the end of the alleyway and into the main walkway, his butler’s desperate voice stopped him in his track.

  
“Lee Ji Hoon,” The taller man had called to him using his name that most had been forbidden to use unless they want their tongues to be cut out.

  
“Please. Please don’t do this.” The man pleaded and he noticed how the taller man’s voice sounded strained and choked as if he was trying to hold back his own overwhelming emotions.

  
He heard shuffles behind him and he realized that the taller male had turned to completely face him because he could feel his eyes boring intensely onto the back of his head. “You made a promise to him, didn’t you?”

  
The young master stiffened at the words the other man had uttered. But he soon regained what was left of his losing sanity and gripped the cursed letter in his hands tighter.

  
“I did.” He said, voice eerily calm even to himself. “But he broke his promise to me first when he decided to take his own life and leave me behind so there’s no longer a need for me to keep mine.”

  
“Ji Hoon, please.” The taller male started to beg again just as the male’s familiar fingers wound tightly around his wrist. “If you go…..if you do this…there will be no turning back.”

  
“There’s no longer anything for me to return to anyway.” He muttered through gritted teeth.

  
“Ji Hoon-“

  
The young master had had enough already and so he roughly shook the taller man’s hand off of him and glared up at the man.

  
“I may have given you the privilege to call me by birth name but I could easily take it back as well.” He spat out the words harshly even when he knew that he would hurt the man before him.

  
“Just because I think of you as more than just my subordinate, it does not mean that you have the power over me nor the authority to stop me from doing what I need to be done.”

  
With those hurtful words, he then left the taller man behind and continued to walk down the dangerous path he was heading without even looking back and while leaving what was left of his heart with his other half who had decided to leave him behind all alone in this cruel world.


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ji Hoon's finally back home.

**Chapter 1**  
  
“Young master.”

  
The annoying deep voice of his personal butler, Choi Seung Cheol, managed to slip itself into Ji Hoon’s subconscious mind, rousing him from his sleep deprived state.

  
“Young master, we have arrived.” The voice continued to try to wake him up.

  
A deep scowl began to etch itself onto Ji Hoon’s forehead even before he opened his two eyes. He then released a deep sigh, both in frustration and exhaustion before lifting his head up from the headrest and slowly forcing his eyes opened. Ji Hoon was slightly taken aback when he was greeted by the view of his butler leaning in a little too close for comfort to his face, but he managed to compose himself a second later and conjured up a death glare in the taller’s male’s direction.

  
The taller male took this a sign to finally back off from invading Ji Hoon’s personal space.

  
“I’m sorry, young master. I did not mean to surprise you like that.” The male bowed his head in apology as he scooted further to his own side of the back seat.

  
“What time is it?” Ji Hoon asked as he rubbed on his temples and leaned his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes once more.

  
“Half past five.” The male beside him answered. “We’re right on schedule, young master.”

  
Ji Hoon just let out a grunt in response to that.

  
5:30 PM.

  
That would mean that he only managed to sneak in about 20-30 minutes of sleep during the one hour long car ride. Add that to the 1 hour of sleep he managed on the 3 hours flight, so that would bring him to a total of 8 hours or less of sleep for the past 4 days.

  
That was definitely not enough to recover his tired mind and body after the whole mess that he had to clean up over in China and Japan for the past week. He could feel the dull throbbing at the front of his head and the aches of his tired body demanding him to rest and hibernate for at least one whole week. He let out a sigh of frustration as he willed himself to ignore them and try to make himself to look at least presentable before he would step his foot out of the car. After all, it had been 7 years since he had last step into the house he used to call home.

  
“Maybe it will be best if you reschedule your meeting with your father to another time, young master.” Seung Cheol, whom Ji Hoon had admittedly forgotten was there in the car with him, voiced out his opinion out of concern for his young master.

  
But the young master himself would have none of it.

  
“I’m fine.” Ji Hoon insisted. “The sooner I get that meeting over with, the sooner I can actually get some proper rest.” He said as he reached his hand up to open the door.

  
But before he could, a hand stopped Ji Hoon’s own.

  
He turned his head to narrow his eyes at the offender but the man didn’t even seem the least bit affected by it.

  
“Let me, young master. I am after all your butler.” The male said, tone genuine instead of mocking.

  
Ji Hoon sighed as he leaned back against the seat while he waited for the butler to finally get out of the car to walk to Ji Hoon’s side of the car and actually open the door for him.

 

  
  
When Ji Hoon had finally stepped out of the car and placed his feet on the gravel driveway, he decided to take a few moments to actually look at the familiar yet different building he was raised in. The mansion was as its name explained huge and it was situated in the very center of the seven acres of land that had been professionally and beautifully landscaped with a balanced mix of Mother Nature and manmade. The mansion itself, even though old and was dated back to the 1980s, was still standing tall, strong and beautiful. Instead of turning it into one of the many modernized buildings spread around all over the city, the man of the house had decided to preserve its beauty which Ji Hoon thought had been a very good decision.

  
But just as other many beautiful things, they always hold an ugly truth underneath their sparkling glass shell.

  
“Young master Ji Hoon.”

  
A familiar soothing voice that Ji Hoon hadn’t heard in a very long time, pulled him from his dark thoughts and brought him back to the reality that was just as dark as his own thoughts.

  
“You are finally here.”

  
Ji Hoon looked up to the top of the grand stairs leading up to the double door entrance of the mansion. The owner of the voice could be seen there standing tall and handsome and even after 7 years had passed, the man looked as if he hadn’t even age a day since Ji Hoon had last seen him.

  
Jung Dae Hyun.

  
A man with the face and the voice of an angel that even Adonis himself would be jealous of. But for those who have seen the true nature of the man underneath the angelic facade, knew just what a demon and how truly evil the man was when he wanted be.

  
He was one of his father’s very close and personal friends as well as the only few people whom his father could ever really trust with his life and Ji Hoon’s own. Just as Seung Cheol was Ji Hoon’s personal butler and right-hand man, Dae Hyun was his father’s. He was also of Ji Hoon’s many mentors and his one and only Godfather.

  
Dae Hyun was undeniably one of the six pillars that had help rose and held up their underground empire at where they stood now. He, along with a few others that Ji Hoon’s father had sworn blood oath to, were men who were not someone could easily mess with or even dare to. Their names alone instilled fear to anyone who heard them. They were men who would and could get whatever they want and need through whatever means necessary even if it meant spilling the blood of both the corrupted and the innocent. They were men who know no fear for the laws nor God himself. They fear nothing and no one and thus no one ever really dared to cross them because they had made sure that the whole world knew what would happen to them if they actually try by making a few examples of the people who already did – they weren’t able to walk away alive.

  
They were known to people as someone who were invisible and indestructible. Their greatest strengths were each other and their loyalties to each other. But even with strengths there always come with a weakness and their weakness and Achilles’ heel was in the form of Lee Ji Hoon, the boy whom they loved and unfortunately raised in the dark world they were living in. This was also the reason why Ji Hoon only ever existed behind the walls of the mansion. So beyond the safety of the fortress that his father and his blood brothers built for Ji Hoon, he was just a mere shadow under the name of Woo Zi.

  
Dae Hyun smiled warmly and looked fondly at Ji Hoon that Ji Hoon couldn’t help but to return a smile back to the older man. But the smile didn’t manage to stay long on his face as it vanished just as soon as it appeared. That didn’t seem to bother the older man though as he descended down to steps gracefully to welcome Ji Hoon in a tight embrace.

  
“I miss you young master Ji Hoon.” The older male said as he tucked Ji Hoon’s head under his chin.

  
Ji Hoon let out a small sigh and felt somewhat content being in the familiar arms he once was not shy to go to without having have to be coaxed and pulled by the older.

  
“We all miss you.” He added as he hugged Ji Hoon tighter to his chest. “Especially your father. He may not have said it in so many words but the old man really misses you.”

  
Dae Hyun then sighed. “You have been gone for far too long, Hoonie.”

  
Ji Hoon bit on his lower lip as a frown of concern lined his forehead when Dae Hyun suddenly called him by the name him and the others used to call him when he was little. It was a sign that the older man, who rarely showed any sort of sentiment to almost everything except to Ji Hoon and Ji Woo, and the man’s lover, Young Jae, had suddenly let down his guard and actually felt emotional over their reunion.

  
The reason why Ji Hoon was worried was because he was never good with dealing with people being emotional. In fact he was never even good with dealing his own emotions and feeling much less others. So Ji Hoon just stayed silent in the older man’s embrace as he let Dae Hyun hugged him however long he wanted. Again, Ji Hoon’s lack of words and response never really bothered Dae Hyun – sometimes anyway.

  
The hug lasted for a few more seconds before the older man finally decided to release him from his iron grip. But his hands, he let linger on top of each of Ji Hoon’s arms. He then took and arm’s length step back so that he could have a proper look at Ji Hoon from top to bottom, studying every inch of him. Even though the way Dae Hyun’s eyes were roaming up and down his body was making him feel slightly uncomfortable and conscious, Ji Hoon said nothing to stop it. He just hid his discomfort behind his poker face because he would rather not offend the man who had practically raised him like he was his own. After all, they hadn’t seen each other in 7 years.

  
“You looked like you haven’t aged one bit.” Dae Hyun smiled fondly at him. “Or grown an inch for that matters.” He teased as he ruffled his hair into a mess.

Ji Hoon instinctively scowled at the childish treatment that was given to him by the older man, which only made the said man laugh in amusement.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” The older male said in between his laughter. He even raised his hands up in mock surrender. “I’ll stop.”

“So anyway…..” The male said when he finally regained his calm composure back. “Everyone can’t really wait to see you. They actually wanted to give you a big welcome party-“

Ji Hoon grimaced automatically at the mention of a party which caused the older male to grin knowingly.

“-but we know how much you would hate that. So we decided to just have a quiet gathering with everyone that matters tomorrow for dinner. Most of us wanted to see you as soon as you landed but your father insisted that you should get some rest first and get settled in as much as you can before being attacked by a bunch of overexcited hyenas-“

Ji Hoon almost smiled at Dae Hyun’s description of his other mentors and parental figures.

“-which is also why your meeting with you father tonight will be pushed back to sometime later in the week.”

Ji Hoon frowned at this new information because he just really wanted to get it over with it. It didn’t really mean that he didn’t want to spend some time with his father that he hadn’t seen in a long time. It was just that he’d rather be done with the official business so that he didn’t have to think about it anymore and move on to other things.

“I’m fine, I can still-“ Ji Hoon started to argue but he was cut off easily by the older male.

“The old man know you too well Hoonie. He knew that you would insist on giving him the reports of what happened in China and Japan as soon as you landed home even though there’s really no need for you to rush it.”

Ji Hoon frowned even more at the sudden change of schedule that his father had declined to mention to him.

“Just rest for a few days. You really do look worse right now. Besides, you more than deserve it after the big mess that you had cleaned up.”

Ji Hoon sighed in defeat. “Fine.”

“Good.” Dae Hyun smiled in satisfaction as he wrapped an arm around the younger male’s shoulder and led him inside.

  
~ * ~ * ~  
  


Ji Hoon was currently alone in his dark bedroom. It was half past midnight and he had already excused his butler about an hour ago to retire early. The butler had insisted to stay by Ji Hoon’s side until he was actually asleep – Ji Hoon didn’t bother to comment or berate him anymore how obsessive Seung Cheol was when it comes to Ji Hoon – but Ji Hoon gave him a look that made him understood immediately that he wasn’t in the mood to entertain his overprotectiveness and possessive behavior. He just wanted to be alone and also because he knew that Seung Cheol was just as exhausted as Ji Hoon was, probably even more since he actually had to deal with a pain the ass young master. Seung Cheol was just good at hiding his true feelings and emotions under his professional calm façade unlike Ji Hoon.

  
Ji Hoon hated to actually admit it but that professional mask of his tended to grate on Ji Hoon’s nerve for most of the time. He was a master at covering his emotions and feelings underneath a nonchalant and stoic attitude that Ji Hoon found it hard sometimes to know what the man was really thinking. But there were also times when Ji Hoon actually preferred the stoic mask over Seung Cheol’s sudden and most of the time random show of possessiveness.

  
He let out an audible tired sigh from where he was sitting on his black leather office chair behind the huge and expensive mahogany desk. The moonlight that seeped through the curtains of the huge tall windows behind him was the only source of lighting in the room. He couldn’t be bothered to switch on the lights because ever since he was young, he had always preferred being in the dark and away from people’s eyes. It made him feel calm in a twisted sort of way since he wasn’t the type to want people’s attention on him - that was more of Ji Woo’s trait.

  
Another sigh escaped his lips as he scrutinized the surrounding area of his bedroom. Aside from the new king sized bed, the beautifully designed desk and office chair, and the new wardrobes, nothing much had changed over the past couple of years. Everything he ever owned was still exactly where he had left them seven years ago – his books, his mini figurines, his guitar, his keyboard, his old basketball, toys from when he was a kid, they were all still here in this room. Nothing seemed to be out of place. It was as if he had never been away for the past seven year. Everything seemed familiar yet unfamiliar to him. Just like the house and just like all the people inside them. He couldn’t exactly be sure it that was a good thing or a bad thing because the only one he could be sure of was that, he was no longer the same little boy he was years ago.

  
Ji Hoon’s eyes landed on the lone framed picture standing on his bedside table. It was one of the rare portrait of the whole family – his parents, his twin, their godfathers Dae Hyun and Him Chan as well as the twins other self-claim godfathers, Young Jae, Jong Up and Jun Hong. Seung Cheol was in it too.  
It was a photo they took on the twin’s tenth birthday. Even though the party was only held among themselves and no one else, everyone looked really and genuinely happy despite the cake’s sticky and sweet buttercream on their faces, hair and expensive clothes, and despite the twin’s father and Him Chan less than amused face, Ji Hoon’s ever present semi-permanent scowl and Seung Cheol’s lack of emotion. They were happy that they were together and at that time Ji Hoon had truly believed that they would stay together forever – that nothing could ever go wrong.

  
How naïve and stupid he was back then to think that way.

  
That photo was the last photo that they took together as a whole family before the twin’s mother and Ji Woo had to leave behind their life at the mansion and eventually leave them behind forever.

  
Ji Hoon pried his eyes away from the photograph that only brought painful memories to him and let his head fall back against the headrest. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to will the tears that were pricking at the back of his eyes from falling.

  
Painful – too painful – memories had been threatening to resurface to the front of his mind ever since he stepped his foot inside the mansion, and every time they tried, Ji Hoon always pushed them back down twice as hard to the deepest darkest corner of his mind where they would never be able to see the light.  
Honestly, Ji Hoon had dreaded coming back to this place that he once called him. He had dreaded it ever since his father had called him two weeks ago and had nicely and cautiously demanded him to come back. This place just reminded him too much of the pain and suffering he wanted so much to forget. It reminded him of the good and the bad memories – the memories he would cherish to the end of time and the memories he would rather erase from his mind but knew he could never actually do it even if he was given the option to. These memories though hurtful, were what molded him to be the man he’s today.

This place was haunted with memories of the time he spent with his loved ones it had also became a painful reminder of how he was unable to save two of them.

  
A knock on the door and the subsequent sound of the door opening managed to pull Ji Hoon out from his inner thoughts that were slowly sucking him in into a very dark place. He snapped his heard up towards the door and saw a head poking in through the small opening of the door. It was another familiar and friendly face that Ji Hoon only realized then just how much he had missed the man.

  
“Hey there kid.”

  
The man smiled his most warm and welcoming smile as he slipped himself inside the vicinity of Ji Hoon’s bedroom. But he only took one small step forward before he completely stopped walking any further in as the door clicked close behind him.

  
Before Ji Hoon could even question what he was doing, the older man suddenly opened his arms wide with an expectant look on his handsome face. Only then Ji Hoon knew what the other man wanted from him. But Ji Hoon was no longer the young boy who would run up to the man every time he held his out his arms open and ready to receive and pull him snuggly to his chest.

  
So Ji Hoon just stared at the man with a small frown on his forehead. He didn’t even attempt to move from where he was seated. He just wasn’t exactly sure how to tell the man that he was no longer the 5 year old kid that he used to know.

  
When the older man realized that Ji Hoon was not actually getting up and go to hug him, he actually pouted and frowned in obvious disappointment and disapproval. Ji Hoon would have grimaced at the childish display but for some reason it always worked on the man who had always been more pretty than handsome without it being puke inducing.

  
“Are you really going to leave me hanging here-“

  
The older male started in frustration as he let his arms fall back down roughly only to place his hand on his hips.

  
“-after not hearing even so much of a peep from you for the past seven years? After making me worried about you the entire time you were away in another country?”

  
Frowns were starting to form on the man’s forehead as he stared at Ji Hoon in disbelieve and frustration, but his voice was surprisingly and eerily calm when he spoke.

  
“Are you really not going to come here and give me a hug because you think that you are too old for hugs and kisses now?”

  
“Ji Hoon, you suddenly upped and left this place 7 years ago without even having the decency to tell me or any of us face to face that you are leaving the country.”

  
He stared hard at Ji Hoon, pinning him in place and daring him to deny the truth. Ji Hoon couldn’t because that was exactly what he did.

  
 “If you think for a second that a text message consisted of only 100 or so stupid characters telling us that you are leaving and not to worry about you were enough to console us and not make us worry, then you’re stupider than I thought you were.”

  
“I wanted so much to stop you from leaving back then….” The older male’s voice was starting to grow louder, angrier and even more frustrated.

  
The man paused to take in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. Ji Hoon also noticed how the man’s whole body was starting to tremble and how his eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

  
“-but I know…..” He continued after much silence, his voice broken and somehow sounded sad and defeated. “We all know and understood that you needed some time to grief in your own way.” His voice had grown shaky now from all the emotions that the man was feeling.

  
“But that does not give you the right to run away like that and then just shut us out when we tried to reach out to you.” The older man almost yelled as he started to pace back and forth by the door. His hands movements growing larger by the second as he let out the frustration he had apparently kept bottled up all this while.

  
Ji Hoon froze in his seat but his heart was racing a thousand miles an hour. He couldn’t really figure out how to react to the man’s outburst nor did he know what he should do to calm the man before him down because as he said before he was never good when it comes to emotions and feelings. So he was also never good with emotional confrontation, especially when it comes from Yoo Young Jae, the man who loved and cared about him just as much as his own parents did and sometimes even more. He was always the first person above everyone else who would notice if something happened to him whether it was happy or sad. He was always the first person to know what Ji Hoon was thinking about even before he actually thought about it. He was always, always, the first one to reach out his hands to Ji Hoon whenever Ji Hoon needed someone beside him.

  
Ji Hoon should have expected this to happen once he came back after being away for almost a decade. In fact, he had expected this to come from Ji Woo’s godfather, Him Chan, since he was always more attune to his emotions and feelings and never really tried to hold them back like the rest of them did. It was just that Ji Hoon never expected for this sort of outburst to come from Young Jae, the usually calm and level-headed man.

  
“God! When I saw that text you sent to your father back then, I wanted so much to drag you back home…...but I get it. You lost Ji Woo, the person that you loved the most in this whole wide world, in a way that was very, very cruel. So I – we – tried to understand and just let you go……..”

  
“But……do you not even realize how much you worry me? How much you worry us after everything that happened with your mother and then with Ji Woo?”

Young Jae stared into Ji Hoon’s eyes with a sad and worried look on his face.

  
“Every time we tried to reach out to you, you just put up this great big wall around you. I wanted so much to be there with you but you turn me and everyone else away. The only reason we even knew that you were still alive and breathing was from Seung Cheol. We were so scared that you would leave us too.”

  
“Did you know how hard that was for me? For your father? For the rest of us? Did you even think about us at all?”

  
Ji Hoon had to look away from the older man’s eyes that were filled with emotions that Ji Hoon was too scared and too guilty to acknowledge.

  
He heard the man sigh from all the way across the room and then followed by heavy footsteps approaching him.

  
Young Jae came to stand beside Ji Hoon. He then leaned forwards and reached out his hands towards the arm of the leather chair and slowly pulled on them to turn the chair until Ji Hoon was facing him. The man brought his hand up to Ji Hoon’s face and pushed the bangs he had meant to cut away from his eyes.

Young Jae stared into his eyes as he started to caress his cheek.

  
“I wanted so much to shake the living daylights out of you as soon as I heard that you have landed, but right now, I just want to hold you and make sure that you really are back home.”

  
He then removed his hand from Ji Hoon’s face and leaned back so that he was now standing straight as he looked down on Young Jae with sadness and hurt written all over the man’s face.

  
Ji Hoon never really meant to put that look on his face or anyone else that mattered to him. He never meant to hurt Young Jae, nor his father and the rest of his family. Ji Hoon hated to admit it but all this while he had actually believed that he was the only one who was hurting the most because of what happened to Ji Woo. But now he realized that he had caused others pain too because of his own selfish reasons.

  
“I’m sorry.” Ji Hoon said, the words barely above whisper but Young Jae heard them.

  
The older man gave him a sad smile in return as he sighed. “That’s not exactly what I want, Hoonie.”

  
Ji Hoon nodded his head slightly in understanding before he pushed his chair back so that he could get up from his chair and stand in front of the older man who had always loved him with all his heart unconditionally despite the hard times Ji Hoon had always given the man and despite the many flaws he had.

Ji Hoon watched as Young Jae’s face slowly softened as he opened his arms wide once more to accept Ji Hoon.

  
The older man immediately wound his arms around Ji Hoon’s shoulders when Ji Hoon walked into his arms and pulled him tight against his chest as he tucked the younger’s head under his chin.

  
Young Jae then sighed contently as he raked his fingers through Ji Hoon’s hair at the back of his head before placing a lingering kiss to the top of his head.

As Ji Hoon was held against the older man’s chest, he realized just how much being coddled by him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and breathed in the familiar minty and musky scent. He let his eyes fall shut as he buried his face in the man’s chest.

  
“I miss you too kid.” Young Jae said to the top of Ji Hoon’s head as he continued to run his fingers through Ji Hoon’s hair just like how he used to back when Ji Hoon used to have a hard time falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I do hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please tell me what you guys think....


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
Ji Hoon woke up the next morning actually feeling slightly better than he did the day before. Even though he didn’t exactly get the recommended 7-8 hours of sleep, but having slept 4 hours were more than good enough for him. He really wished that he could stay longer and just lounge around lazily in his king sized bed but of course that wasn’t possible. He had already planned out his schedules for the day and he would rather not push it back just because he wanted to indulge himself with another few hours of sleep.

  
So ignoring the siren call of his bed, Ji Hoon pushed the warm cover off of him, scooted his body closer to the side of the bed and swung his legs over the edge, forcing himself to sit up. He just sat there for a few moments, taking his time to roll his shoulders and neck to try to loosen the knots and tension in them before finally touching his feet down on the bedroom floor.

  
His whole body shivered at the coldness of the tile that greeted his bare feet before decidedly walking towards the en-suite bathroom. Just as he was about to reach for the bathroom’s doorknob, the door suddenly swung open, missing his face by a hair’s length, and when his personal butler emerged from behind the door, Ji Hoon couldn’t find it himself to actually feel surprised that he was he was in his bedroom already.

  
At least Seung Cheol managed to stop himself from actually crashing into him.

  
“I’m sorry, young master. I did not know that you were there.” The butler took a step back as he bowed his head in apology. He then raised his head back up to meet Ji Hoon already scowling and irritated face.

  
“If I am to be honest, young master, I am actually quite surprised that you managed to wake up by yourself.” He continued as if mocking him but his tone was flat and his expression showed anything but.

  
“What are you doing here in my room so early in the morning?” Ji Hoon growled through his teeth.

  
He had always despised the fact that he was on the shorter side of the spectrum and that his butler was annoyingly a head and inch taller than him but somehow he hated it even more so now as he had to tilt his chin up just so that he could glare at the taller man. Of course his attempt at trying to look intimidating didn’t faze the butler even a tiny bit.

  
“Other than enjoying your adorable and peaceful sleeping face, I have readied the bath for you.” He stated as a matter-of-factly as if there was nothing wrong with what he had just openly admitted.

  
Ji Hoon should have been flustered or shocked at his confession but he wasn’t really because he knew that Seung Cheol had a weird fascination with watching him sleep. When Ji Hoon demanded him to answer why he liked to do so, he admitted honestly without much resistance or shame that watching Ji Hoon sleep made the man feel calm. After that Ji Hoon never really questioned what the man did and does anymore since he felt a little unsettled with how the man just blurted out his true feelings without even trying to be embarrassed about it.

  
 “-and I had planned to wake you up soon after but here you already are.” The butler continued and he actually dared to sound amused as he spoke.

  
Ji Hoon narrowed his eyes even further at this but again that didn’t elicit any sort of reaction from the man. He didn’t really appreciate how the man actually found all these amusing at this ungodly hour. 7 o’clock in the morning was just way too early for Ji Hoon to actually form any sort of proper comeback for the annoying male. So he just huffed and pushed pass the taller male to finally enter the bathroom.

  
With his short legs, Ji Hoon stride towards the sink and stood in front of it. He gave a quick once over of his look in the mirror before he grimaced. His face was pale but in a less sickly way and more in a ‘he-needed-more-rest’ kind of way. Natural pink healthy hue tinged his chubby cheeks and his button nose contrasting against his pale complexion and actually helped making him look more alive than dead. There were dark circles and eye bags under his small eyes – a side-effect of the lack of sleep he’s been having for the past couple of weeks. His lips were chapped and his hair, well, his hair was more like a bird nest.

  
He never looked better. Ji Hoon thought sarcastically.

  
He rolled his eyes at his own reflection and decided to start undressing himself and actually get into the bath before the water turns cold.

  
He was on the last two buttons of his navy blue silk pajama top and had felt the piece of clothing slowly starting to slip off of his shoulders when he looked up for just a second and saw his own worse for wear reflection in the mirror. He paused for a moment as he straightened himself in front of the mirror and decided that he wanted to observe the extent of the damage the past few weeks had done to him. So when the final button was undone, he let his pajama top fall down gracefully to the cold bathroom floor.

  
Ji Hoon’s eyebrows knit together as frowns started to form on his already scowling face. Slowly he trailed his eyes across the top half of his body where old and new scars and bruises could be seen littered all over his alabaster skin. He couldn’t hide the disgust he felt seeing the ugly yellow and green blotches decorated all over his body.

  
Ji Hoon was no idiot. He had never expected nor could ever hope that he would actually get out unscathed from all the dangerous and dirty jobs he had done over the past couple of years and would still continue to do in the future. He was bound to get hurt in one way or another. It was a fact that he had drilled into his brain a long time ago and to be honest, it no longer bothered him. He had grown accustomed to the world and life he was living that eventually he just became numb to the pains he acquired while on the job. It was better to cut off his emotions and feelings during this sort of time unless he wanted to wound up dead in the ditch.

  
But that didn’t mean that he actually liked his skin having these disgusting scars and colours all over them.

  
Ji Hoon could only grimace at the sight but was at least grateful that the colours were already starting to fade. Once he was done scrutinizing his own looks, he decided that he couldn’t really look at the ugly sight anymore. So he pried his eyes away from his own reflection in the mirror.

  
It was only then he realized that there was another pair of eyes who had also been observing his looks in the mirror.

  
Ji Hoon narrowed his eyes through the mirror at the butler who was still standing and unmoving by the bathroom door.

  
“Enjoying the view?” Ji Hoon’s voice dripped with sarcasm as he crossed his arms over his naked chest.

  
Seung Cheol trailed his eyes up along the plane of his abdomen and chest and to his face until he finally met Ji Hoon’s eyes.

  
“Very much, young master.” The butler’s face remained stoic as he said those words. “But I would have preferred it if there weren’t any scars and bruises on your beautiful skin.”

  
Ji Hoon scoffed in disbelieve.

  
“I don’t think you have any right to say that seeing how you are responsible for some of these scars and bruises.”

  
Ji Hoon cursed at himself as he realized belatedly that he probably shouldn’t have said that when the butler suddenly moved from his previous spot and started walking towards Ji Hoon in a predatory way. He could feel the temperature slowly rising around him, heating up his body in a rather intimate way as the butler’s already darkened eyes locked him in place. Ji Hoon also noticed how the atmosphere around the man had grown more and more dangerous with every step he took towards Ji Hoon and how his usually stoic face began to show something other than the professional mask he wore for the world to see.

  
Ji Hoon knew that look pretty damn well by now and what it would mean. He knew what was going to happen if he actually permitted him too and yet he didn’t even make an effort to stop him.

  
So when Seung Cheol was finally standing close behind him that Ji Hoon could actually feel the burning heat radiating off of the taller man, he didn’t push him away. Not even when he placed his large hands on his bare waists and started running his long fingers languidly up and down the sides of his body making him shudder in response.

  
“The only bruises that I ever left on your skin were the beautiful ones, young master, and I never leave scars. I only leave marks.” The man’s voice had dropped dangerously low and his pupils were blown wide and had grown even darker than before as he continued to stare into Ji Hoon’s eyes through the mirror.

  
Ji Hoon wanted to argue that scars and marks were practically the same thing but the only thing that left his mouth was a sharp gasp when the man’s hand suddenly found its way towards Ji Hoon’s midriff and started tracing the scars and bruises with his fingers. He immediately bit on his bottom lip not wanting anymore embarrassing surprises to leave his mouth as he glared at the reflection of the taller man behind him. But even so, Ji Hoon didn’t try to stop him.

  
His whole body did stiffen though and his eyes grew wide in suspicion when Seung Cheol leaned his head forward, his eyes still never leaving Ji Hoon’s. He finally stopped when his lips were near Ji Hoon’s ear.

  
“The ugly ones were from your own carelessness, young master.” He said into his ears. “I’ve told you many times to be careful but you never really bothered to listen, now did you?” He chided, but his tone was more towards fond than actual anger.

  
Ji Hoon could feel his lips move against the shell of his ear and his breath fanning across his cheeks when he spoke those words. Since Ji Hoon couldn’t really find it in himself to actually retort that statement, afraid that more unintelligible words or embarrassing sounds would come out instead, he just continued to glare at the man.

  
Ji Hoon was too late to notice though the mischievous glint in his butler’s eyes and the way the corner of his mouth had curved in a devilish way when an unsuspecting moan escaped his lips as Seung Cheol’s thumb swiped teasingly across the sensitive nub on his chest. His head instantly fall back on the taller male’s shoulder and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. If it weren’t for the man’s arm that he found suddenly wrapped across his torso, he would have probably fallen down on the floor by then with how weak his knees had become.

  
Seung Cheol hooked his chin on Ji Hoon’s shoulder and pressed his warm body against his back as he continued his ministrations on Ji Hoon’s sensitive nubs, moving every so often from his left to his right not wanting the other to feel left out. He kept thumbing them, pinching them and rolling them in between his fingers that lewd moans just kept on leaving Ji Hoon’s mouth even when he had already bitten hard on his bottom lip.

  
Ji Hoon decided to bring his hand up to his mouth and bit hard into it, hoping to stifle the uncontrollable and embarrassing moans from escaping but Seung Cheol was having none of it. He pried the hand out of his mouth instantly and hooked it behind his back, locking it there. Then without warning, the man clamped his mouth on the juncture between Ji Hoon’s neck and left shoulder and bit down hard as some sort of punishment causing Ji Hoon to mewl and whine loudly.

  
Shudders of pleasure racked through his entire body when the man behind him started to suck, nibble and lick on his own bite mark. Ji Hoon wanted to thrash around from the overwhelming pleasure the man was giving him. He wanted to run his fingers through the man’s thick locks. He wanted to touch him just as how the man was touching him, but the hold Seung Cheol had on him prevented him from doing any of those things. The only thing he could do was to receive everything that he gave him without any resistant and let his nerves and senses be overstimulated by him until finally Ji Hoon came hard in his own pants untouched.

  
Ji Hoon’s breathing was harsh and labored. His pants sodden with his own come disgustingly that he just wanted to take off the clothing. But to be honest he really could care less since he still had a long way to come down from his high.

  
When his hand was finally released, he just let it limp on his side. He still couldn’t stand on his own so he leaned his entire weight on the man behind him noticing how there was a big and hard bulge against his backside. The taller male’s hands continued to explore his skin as he peppered butterfly kisses along his shoulder and up the length of his neck.

  
Ji Hoon’s eyes opened in surprise but closed instantly as a choked gasped left his mouth when the man suddenly started sucking on the very sensitive lobe of his left ear.

  
“Cheol……”

  
He hated how breathy and shaky his voice sounded to his ears but at least it caught the said man’s attention.

  
Ji Hoon forced his eyes to open and lifted his head up from the man’s shoulder so that he could stare into the mirror. Seung Cheol had also lifted his head from where he was sucking onto Ji Hoon’s ear so that they finally look into each other’s eyes once more. The looks on their faces mirrored each other in a dangerously frightening way – pupils dilated and eyes darkened with pure and raw lust.

  
“Yes, young master?”

  
His voice rough and deep with lust as the words rolled out of his tongue sinfully causing shivers of pleasure to run down Ji Hoon’s spine.

  
“Stop teasing.” Ji Hoon tried to sound intimidated but it came out whiny and desperate.

  
“What do you mean, young master?”

  
Ji Hoon rolled his eyes in annoyance at the eyes that were obviously challenging him. So he turned his head to the side to look at the taller man directly instead of through the mirror. He then brought his hand up and hooked his hand behind the man’s neck. He roughly pulled him down by the nape so that he could finally taste his irresistible plump lips.

  
Ji Hoon immediately started sucking and biting on Seung Cheol’s bottom lip and had even started tugging lightly on the man’s hair every so often, enjoying the feeling of the man’s thick and soft hair against his fingers.

  
Ji Hoon noticed how the taller male had parted his lips willingly without having to be asked and impatiently coaxed Ji Hoon’s tongue into a sensual dance with the man’s own tongue. They rarely had to fight for dominance though since Seung Cheol would always give in to him and let him explore his mouth as much as he wanted and however long he could before he had to pull away for air.

  
Ji Hoon moaned into the lewd kiss when Seung Cheol started to rub and grind his growing bulge against Ji Hoon’s ass. He mewled even more when one of his large and warm hand continued to play with his nipples while the other hand had went down to palm on his still sensitive half-hard cock, palming it and coaxing it back alive and standing hard once more.

  
Eventually Ji Hoon had to unlatch his mouth from Seung Cheol’s and pull back to take in his much needed oxygen. He rested his head back against the man’s shoulder as he gulped the air down greedily while Seung Cheol moved on to leave trails of kisses along his neckline and shoulders. His hands still hadn’t stop what they were doing though, making Ji Hoon pant, moan and groan even harder, and it was just pure torture at how the man could so easily reduce him to such a mess.

  
“F-fuck.” A choked and long groan escaped Ji Hoon’s mouth as he came for the second time, painting the inside of his pajama pants with more white.

  
Ji Hoon could feel Seung Cheol smile against his skin, brushing his lips against his shoulder. He then retracted his hands from where they were doing sinful things to rest on Ji Hoon’s waists. So he tipped his head back up to look at the mirror and saw that Seung Cheol was staring at him with a satisfied smirk on his face – satisfied with himself how he managed to get his precious young master come undone with just his hands.

  
Ji Hoon didn’t even bother to tell him to wipe that smirk off of his face because he was still a little out of it. But he did frown in confusion when Seung Cheol suddenly removed himself from Ji Hoon. He did make sure that Ji Hoon was able to stand on his own first though before he actually made a step back. He also noticed how his professional mask had already slipped back in place.

  
“Young master, your bath will get cold if you don’t get in soon.” His face now void of emotion as he stood with his hands behind his back, looking like the professional butler that he was.

  
Ji Hoon curled his hands into tight fists on either of his sides. His gaze hard as he stared at the man’s reflection in the mirror but the said man just stood there acting as if there was nothing wrong.

  
Ji Hoon didn’t like it one bit.

  
“Fine. You can leave.” Ji Hoon said through gritted teeth.

  
Ji Hoon watched as the man bowed his head and readied to leave.

  
“Instead, send Vernon up here.” Ji Hoon said just as the butler was about to step his foot out of the bathroom.

  
He saw how the butler’s whole body stiffened at the mention of another man’s name, or more specifically, the name of the man who wasn’t so good at being subtle about his crush on the young master. Seung Cheol had always made sure to make the said man’s life a living hell at every chance he got which was almost all of the time when they were back at the mansion.

  
Seung Cheol managed to compose himself though before he turned back around to face Ji Hoon. That was when he saw how rigid the expression on the man’s face was despite him trying not to show it. Apparently he was not as composed as he wanted Ji Hoon to think.

  
“May I ask why you need him here, young master?” His tone surprisingly calm, in contrast to the hard gaze in his eyes.

  
Ji Hoon looked away from the mirror to look down on his pants as he fiddled with the knots that held his pants up and started undoing them. When he finally turned around to face the butler, he let the last piece of clothing that was protecting his decency to fall down the floor and join the rest of his clothing. It was only then he could actually feel his cum trickling down his thighs.

  
Ji Hoon saw how the butler’s eyes widened slightly at his bold display and he didn’t miss how he suddenly swallowed the non-existent lump in his throat.

  
“I need him to finish what you started.” Ji Hoon stated nonchalantly as he stared into the man’s burning eyes. “I’m under the impression that he will be more than willing to.”

  
Ji Hoon saw how Seung Cheol’s eyebrow twitch in response as it quickly come together into a deep frown. He watched the professional mask the man wore slowly slipping off of his face to uncover the true face behind it. He saw how he had clenched his hands into tight fists on either of his sides until his knuckles turned white. The man’s jaw and shoulders were tense as he stared hard at him willing him to tell Seung Cheol that he was only joking.

  
Ji Hoon could almost smirk at how he wasn’t the least bit happy at Ji Hoon’s provocation.

  
Good. Ji Hoon thought.

  
“I’m sorry, young master-“ He said through gritted teeth. “- but I think I misheard what you had just-“

  
“You didn’t.” Ji Hoon gladly confirmed which seemed to grate on the taller male’s nerve even further. “So…. Why don’t you be the true, loyal butler that you are and do what I had just told you to do and get Vernon for me?”

  
“I really don’t want the bath to run cold.” He added just to get on his nerves even more.

  
An animalistic growl erupted from the butler’s chest and before he knew it, the man had already had him caged between his arms, trapping him against the sink. It amazed Ji Hoon how Seung Cheol managed to move the distance from the bathroom entryway to where Ji Hoon was standing in just a blink of an eye.

  
The said man was glaring down at Ji Hoon searching into his eyes for something that would probably tell him that Ji Hoon didn’t actually mean what he had just said.

When Ji Hoon didn’t give him any sign that he was actually not serious about it, he snarled in frustration, baring his teeth at Ji Hoon, threatening him to take back what he had just said.

  
Ji Hoon didn’t even feel the least bit intimidated by it. Instead he crossed his arms across his naked chest and returned the glare back at the taller male.

  
“What?!” He spat out.

  
The man said nothing. He only continued to just glare at Ji Hoon. Even as his body trembled in obvious fury and possessiveness at the thought that someone else would touch his precious young master, he still said nothing. He just bit down the corner of his mouth until he was actually bleeding as if he was trying to restrain himself from going out of control.

  
“It doesn’t always have to be you.” Ji Hoon stated. “It doesn’t really matter to me who it is just as long as they can stick their dick in me and fuck me until I forget everything.”

  
That seemed to finally snap something in Seung Cheol as another growl ripped out of the man’s throat. He then made a quick work of his pants, eyes still staring deeply into Ji Hoon’s.

  
Ji Hoon couldn’t help but notice how the man’s eyes were no longer seeing clearly. Instead they were clouded with anger and lust – mostly anger than it was lust.

  
Seung Cheol grabbed Ji Hoon by his arm and turned him around impatiently so that Ji Hoon was facing the mirror once more. He felt and saw the man’s hands traveling down to his waist before he roughly pulled him by the hips backward towards him so that his ass was on display. Ji Hoon had to hold onto the edge of the sink to steady himself. Then without any warning, the man behind him plunged his thick, long and hard cock into Ji Hoon’s tight and greedy hole, raw and unprepared, right to the hilt with one swift movement.

  
Ji Hoon groaned in both pain and pleasure at the sudden intrusion into his intimate place as he fell forward towards the cold marble countertop, almost face palming himself onto the hard surface.

  
“Fuck.” He cursed out. Gently, he let his forehead down to touch the cold surface.

  
His breathing had become louder and harsher. Beads of sweats were starting to form on the side of his face from how full and stretched out his hole felt.

  
It hurt. Of course it hurt being entered dry and without any preparation beforehand. But Ji Hoon couldn’t complain. He didn’t really care how much pain he was feeling because the only thing that mattered to him was that Seung Cheol was finally inside him.

  
To be completely honest, he rather enjoyed the feeling of Seung Cheol’s fat tip breaching the tight barrier of his entrance. He enjoyed the way he would force every thick inch of him inside Ji Hoon’s tiny hole and stretching it to the point of oblivion just to fit him all in. He especially liked the feeling of Seung Cheol’s long member pulsing hotly inside him, burning him from the inside out.

  
It made him feel alive.

  
Through Ji Hoon’s pain and lust induced mind and his harsh breathing, he managed to notice how the man behind him was being awfully quiet and still. Curious as to why the butler had grown silent after the show he had just put on and why he wasn’t even trying to move inside him, Ji Hoon gathered all his energy to lift his head up from the counter to look at the said man through the mirror.

  
Seung Cheol’s face was in a concentrated frown as he had his eyes tightly shut. He was also biting the corner of his already bleeding lips making it bleed even more. His breathing was harsh as his chest rise and fall and at an alarming rate than normal. Sweats were dripping down the side of his face while the grip he had on Ji Hoon’s waist tighten and Ji Hoon just knew that it would definitely leave fingers shaped bruise later on. It was as if he was trying hard to practice self-control – he probably was.

  
Ji Hoon pushed himself off of the counter and the movement caused the man behind him to finally open his eyes and stared straight into Ji Hoon’s.

  
It was then he saw the guilt and regret underneath the fog of lust and anger in Seung Cheol’s eyes. This made Ji Hoon frowned in frustration knowing what the man was really thinking in that head of his.

  
“If you think that you’re stopping now, then you thought wrong.”

  
“Young master I-“

  
“Shut up.” He bit back at him. “If you’re not going to do it, then just shut up.” He said through gritted teeth as he glared at the man through the mirror.

  
He then dropped his gaze down to the sink and took a deep shaky breath. When the man behind him made a move to slip himself out of him, Ji Hoon turned his head back towards the man and gave him a hard stare.

  
“If you dare leave then I will have Vernon’s dick inside me instead.” He declared challengingly.

  
Seung Cheol stilled his movement immediately. His whole body frozen at the obvious threat before a disapproving frown etched his annoyingly handsome face. Ji Hoon didn’t really mean to manipulate the man but Seung Cheol was getting on his nerve with his bipolar attitude.

  
When Ji Hoon was sure that he wouldn’t dare to move any more, he turned his head back around. Gathering what was left of his energy, Ji Hoon widened his legs further and positioning himself into a more stable position for what he was about to do, moaning in the process at how snug his hole felt with Seung Cheol in him. He reached back to Seung Cheol’s hips, grabbing onto them tightly to make sure that he wouldn’t fall face flat on the counter.

  
He ignored the eyes that were burning their gaze on him and concentrated on his plan instead. Slowly he guided Seung Cheol backwards, pulling his cock slowly out of Ji Hoon’s hole until only the tip was left. He felt himself shudder at the feeling of something moving inside him and eventually he looked up to meet the man’s eyes. Seung Cheol was staring at him, a pained look drawn on his face as he tried to hold himself back. Ji Hoon could actually see the battle the man was having within himself. His animalistic instinct wanted so much to wreck Ji Hoon until he couldn’t walk for the rest of the week but the loyal butler in him argued that he shouldn’t do anything to harm his precious young master.

  
But at that point, Ji Hoon couldn’t care less at being a precious young master. He just wanted to be fuck.

  
Before the butler could even blink, Ji Hoon had pushed the man back hard into him, burying his cock to the hilt once more inside of him. He groaned at the feeling of being filled to the brim and felt his own cock twitch in excitement at the sensation.

  
“Y-young master.”

  
Ji Hoon heard his butler’s choked words as he fell forward towards Ji Hoon. But the man managed to grab onto the edge of the sink to stop himself from actually crushing into Ji Hoon entirely.

  
Without wasting any more of their limited time, Ji Hoon kept pulling the man in and out of him. Lewd pants and groans, and the sound of skin slapping against clothed ones, filled the bathroom, turning Ji Hoon on even more. But still it wasn’t enough because Seung Cheol was still holding himself back even though he was growing harder and bigger inside him.

  
Ji Hoon wanted the man behind him to let go of his stupid reins and just let his instincts take over. He just wanted Seung Cheol to fuck him properly and roughly like there’s no tomorrow.

  
“Cheol…..”

  
Ji Hoon breathed out his name as he removed his own hands from the man’s hips and instead placed them on top of Seung Cheol’s hands that were still holding onto the edge of the sink. He arched his back and lifted his face up so that he could properly look at the man’s reflection on the mirror.

  
He slowed down his movement to a stop when he finally saw the look on Seung Cheol’s face. Guilt and hurt masked the man’s handsome face and Ji Hoon realized then that he was never going to achieve what he wanted for whatever reason that was holding the butler back.

  
Ji Hoon sighed dejectedly as he looked away from the man’s eyes. He then removed his hands from Seung Cheol’s hips and slowly slipped the man’s member out of him. He flinched at the stinging pain around his entrance when the man was finally out of him.

  
“You can leave now.” His voice barely above whisper as he said them.

  
He felt the man stiffen behind him but he eventually removed his arms that had accidentally caged Ji Hoon in his place.

  
“Young master-“

  
“Don’t worry,” Ji Hoon said as he stepped away from the man and faced the other way so that his back was on him. “Mood’s ruined.”

  
“I really am sorry, young master.”

  
“Just go.”

  
Ji Hoon heard some rustles of clothes, the man probably trying to make himself look presentable and perfect once more before he could actually step out of the bathroom. He then heard him opened and closed the cabinet under the sink in search of something that Ji Hoon could care less to ask but soon after Ji Hoon felt the man’s presence behind him.

  
“I told you to leave.”

  
“I will.” He said. “But after I take care of you, young master.”

  
Ji Hoon sighed in frustration. “Just leave Seung Cheol. I’m fucking 25 years old now. I can take my own bath.” He spat out.

  
“That is not what I meant young master.”

  
Ji Hoon who was feeling both sexually and generally frustrated by his butler’s hot and cold personality, turned around to give the smacking and yelling that the man deserved. But before the words could even leave his mouth, his butler beat him to it.

  
“You are bleeding young master.”

  
Ji Hoon stopped the murderous thoughts he was having about his butler to frown in confusion.

  
He grew even more confused when Seung Cheol said nothing and guided him slowly back towards the sink. He frowned even deeper when the man suddenly dropped down to his knees on the bathroom floor and gently maneuvered Ji Hoon’s hips around so that his ass was displayed right in front of Seung Cheol’s face and actually making Ji Hoon’s face flushed with embarrassment even after everything that just happened between them.

  
“What do you think you are doing?” Ji Hoon said in both irritation and confusion.

  
Ji Hoon made an attempt to move away from Seung Cheol but the man kept him in his place when he firmly planted his hands on Ji Hoon’s waist. Ji Hoon wanted to protest but when the man’s hands moved down to his ass and suddenly started to pull his cheeks apart to reveal his pink puckered hole, Ji Hoon could only gasp in surprise.

  
“Seu-Seung Cheol, what the hell-“

  
He was never able to complete his sentence when a familiar wet muscle suddenly circled his entrance causing a choked moan to leave his mouth instead.  
“Sh-shit Cheol.”

  
Ji Hoon had to grasp onto the edge of the countertop to steady himself from the sudden sensation. He felt shivers running down the length of his spine when Seung Cheol’s tongue started to prod into his hole and eventually ran his tongue along the ridges of his tight walls. The little buddy that went limp a few minutes ago began to wake up once more at the stimulation.

  
“Cheol, s-stop.” Ji Hoon choked out as he tried to push the man’s face away from his ass but Seung Cheol was having none of it as he kept on continuing what he was doing.

  
Ji Hoon was definitely feeling more than confused now. He was frustrated and exhausted at the games that his butler was playing. At one point, the man looked like he just wanted to fuck the living daylights out of him. Then at another, he looked like he would kill himself before he would touch him and then now, he was down on his knees, planting his face between Ji Hoon’s ass cheeks and making out with his sacred yet unholy hole.

  
Ji Hoon squirmed and mewled at what Seung Cheol was doing to him and when the tip of the man’s gifted tongue pressed against the sensitive button inside him, Ji Hoon groaned as his eyes instinctively close. His breathing was becoming more erratic and ragged as the man continued to do sinful things inside him.

  
He was going delirious with ecstasy and had almost reached his third orgasm of the day when Seung Cheol suddenly stopped what he was doing. Ji Hoon’s eye sprung open at the sudden emptiness and the whine of frustration escaped his lips before he could stop himself. He turned his head back to figure out what happened when he saw that Seung Cheol was now focused on rummaging the first aid kid Ji Hoon didn’t even know he had beside him on the floor.

  
“Seung Cheol, what are you doing?” His voice came out throaty and needy as he asked the said man.

  
“I have to apply the meds on your wounds, young master.”

  
“What are you talking about?” Ji Hoon stared at him with a frown on his face. He was genuinely confused by what the man said.

  
“I hurt you.” Seung Cheol sounded apologetic and guilty as he said them. “I truly am sorry, young master.”

  
Ji Hoon decided that he had enough of his ambiguity and turned around to face the man that was still down on his knees. He was about to tell the man to just get up when he finally saw the red spot on the off white marble floor near where he was standing. He followed the trails of blood when it led up to his feet and legs - streaks of red trailed down his thighs and legs.

  
It was only then he realized what Seung Cheol meant when he said he was hurt and it was only then he understood the unnecessary guilt and regret on Seung Cheol’s face.


End file.
